So Troublesome
by itachiluv89
Summary: Being the lead sing in a band was hard work, well only when people know who you are Shikamaru Nara had the perfect plan stay hidden and no drama that is until a famous producer takes interest in them their whole world is turned upside down more or less it will be for the better. but no one ever said being famous was an easy road to take. Shikamaru/Naruto Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

So Troublesome

Prologue:

AN: Okay so this is a Shikamaru story that was originally written by Kisuke17Night (my sister), and I have re-written it. Now this first song is also an original from my sister and I and you won't find it anywhere on youtube because we are not that confident in our ability to sing it for anyone but our family. Anyways on with this story it is a Shikamaru/Naruto fic, but there won't be any intense Yaoi scenes until way later. Right now it's all about the music and new love. So do enjoy and leave your reviews because I absolutely love them.- itachiluv89

Your eyes see nothing but my shadow

My heart is left to wallow

Can you see me in the dark on this night

How long must we cross

Never getting to meet

This is bringing me to my knees

The club roared with screams as the singer sang the opening song of the night, followed by the drums slow enter, and the guitars and bass picking up. No one would have thought this was a local band, they were just too good, everyone knew they could make it in the big times.

I need to know

Can you see me? Can you see me?

Looking at you from afar

No, no, no I don't think so

Because your eyes see nothing but my shadow

And I'm left here to have hope

One day, I know it'll be okay

One day, I know its gotta be me

The fans sang along to the familiar song, dancing along to the music, when it was all over an hour later everyone was sad to see it end. In the small town the teenagers didn't have much to do but go to the club and hear the band play. The adults who were strict and stuck up refused to believe their children would listen to such heavy rock music but they did. It was an escape for everyone. The only problem was no one knew who the lead singer really was. During the concerts the singer would disappear right after, and somehow never be seen until the next show. Who was he, where did he go, what did he do? They were all the most asked questions, and they were never answered. The only ones who knew anything were his band mates, and what they knew was slim to none.

Maybe I hate yesterday, but tomorrow is a new day

Today is the only real one I know

I know you can't see me

But I still have hope

Too scared to tell

I wanna scream out your name

One day, one day

I know it'll be okay

I know, I know one day

As the crowd left the local club after the concert no one noticed the boy who looked like the singer. But he didn't ware his dark brown hair down to where it brushed his shoulders, and obscured his face. Didn't hold intensity in his eyes as he sang every song, who wore torn and battered blue jeans, and black muscle shirts for every concert. His wrist always covered in an assortment of bracelets, and metal rings on every finger, some with skulls, some crosses, others engraved with intricate designs. And his most striking feature was the tattoo that you could see from elbow to shoulder before it disappeared into his shirt. The knotted, and twisting vines, in such a deep green that in the dim lights looked black. No not at all, in fact the only reason someone might peg them as the same person was the fact that they had the same hair color, same eye color, and the same skin color. This boy wore his hair back in a pony-tail, and looked bored with the world, who wore a black hoodie, and plain jeans. It almost made him smile at how ignorant people were, because the answer to all their questions was making a get-away right next to them, and none of them knew. Because Shikamaru Nara wasn't stupid, he knew it would be just too troublesome to deal with. As Shikamaru made his clean get away he thought of his favorite song of the night, thinking the lyrics fit all too well with his situation.

But I make no sound

Would you hear me? Can you see me?

I don't think so

Cause all you can see is my shadow

All you can hear is the wind

I know, I know

One day this will come to an end

One day


	2. Band and School equals Trouble

So Troublesome

Bands and School equal Trouble:

Shikamaru's POV:

The concert was in full swing, people are singing along to every song we played I was just about to start the final verse of the ending song, when everything went quiet for a moment. I blinked in surprise and when I opened my eyes I was starting at the ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up in bed, and looked around my room that was slowly lighting up with the morning sun. Looking over to my radio that was supposed to be playing my bands CD on loop, only to figure out it was skipping. I looked over to the clock.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Ah what's the use of setting the alarm if I'm just going to wake up before it? Now it's going off, I have to get up, and shut it off. Just thinking about it makes me tired, it seems like so much trouble.

After much debate I got up and eventually turned it off, I really should tell the guys not to do so many encores on a school night. Especially Monday's, I hate Monday's. I sighed and went through with my morning routine, clothes, faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. After brushing my teeth, I went down stairs and as I passed my father he called out to me.

"Hey Shikamaru! Where did you go last night that you stayed out so long?" he was angry, I had stayed out till almost one, I was just lucky my mother didn't see me. She wasn't as lenient as my dad.

"I went to go see that band play last night. I'll tell you more later I'm going to be late for school at this rate, and I really don't want to listen to my teacher complain about me being late again." he nodded okay, and I left with my backpack slung over my right shoulder.

Now there are a five things you should know about me. 1) My name is Shikamaru Nara 2) I'm the lead singer of the popular band Trouble. 3) No one in my band knows my name. 4) I am almost invisible to most of the people at my school. And 5) I absolutely love it. I have no responsibility, no screaming fans chasing me, and absolutely no trouble. Except when it comes to staying out till one to three in the morning on a school night. Yeah that usually gets me in trouble, and sleeping in class, but I make up for it with the test I ace. The only really hard part about hiding who I am is covering up my tattoo, I got it right before I auditioned for the band. My parents had finally broken down and signed the consent forum for me, because I provided all the money. I was excited to say the least when I got it, but now I have to cover up from my back to my elbow on the right side. Good thing my gym teacher was later than any of his students, so I stalled getting dressed in gym till everyone left. To tell the truth I didn't think the band would blow up so badly, I thought it was just a local band, that no one would really notice it. But when we started getting popular I didn't want people to recognize me. Meaning my poor tattoo had to be covered. It was such a drag.

Once I approached the school I heard the late bell ring.

"Damn I knew I was going to be late, this is such a drag. I might as well skip first period and just head to the roof."

I took my own advice, pulling out the key card I had swiped for Asuma the last time he yelled at me for being late. The key lead to the roof, and any other student restricted area. I smirked to myself, and walked into the building not bothering to rush. I headed for the stairs and didn't stop at the second, or third level, going straight to the roof. It was a nice fall day, with big puffy cotton candy clouds rolling across the sky, yeah it was a good day to take a nap on the roof, after a hard night of performing. I let the door close behind me and heard the automatic click sound, I sighed and removed my hoodie. Laying down on my back on the roof, I watched the clouds drift by in the sky, as I contemplated new songs for the band. Ah man if I was going to go to my other classes for today I should stop by Asuma's class for lunch or something, I'll splay shougi with him and let him win. That should be enough to get him off my back for a while. I smiled to myself, sure Asuma gave me a lot trouble about being late, sleeping in class, having no ambition, and stuff like that, but he meant well. He treated all us students like his kids, he was an adult to sort of look up to. I shook the nostalgic feeling from my head, I was already a junior in Konaha High and had known Asuma for three years now. He was my home room teacher so it never changed.

I started back on thinking about the band, my band mates went to school with me, but it's not like they knew that. The only one that might be on to me by now is Sasuke Uchiha, I have four classes with him, and the guy was almost as smart as me. I had an I.Q. of over 200 though so it was hard finding someone to compete with me on an intellectual level. I have to admit that Sasuke came pretty close, he was quiet and observant, and he also play the guitar in Trouble. The only thing I could think that was really messed up about him was that he had some major brother issues. His older brother Itachi is probably one of the few people I have met who was able to outsmart me. Itachi was oddly hyper sometimes, he had to be bipolar or something, he would go from hyper to ticked off, or emotionless in a matter of seconds. Then there was our drummers dog Akamaru, who was one of the only living things in the world who knew I was for sure the lead singer. Kiba took the dog everywhere with him, it wasn't that I was afraid the dog would all of a sudden get up and tell Kiba, while pointing at me, 'That's Shikamaru Nara and he's been hiding it for two years now'. The bassist Sakura was the only person I wasn't worried about figuring out who I was, the pinket was so obsessed with Sasuke she wouldn't notice me running around in drag let alone as who I really was. I almost laughed out loud thinking about the image that would make. I checked my watch and realized that I had about two minutes before the next class started, I stood up and slipped back into my jacket, and picked up my backpack heading for the stairs. I made sure no one was on the stairs as I waited for the bell to sound, and when it did I blended easily into the sea of people that flowed out of the classes. I could have laughed to myself at how easy it was to be invisible in a crowd, and thought about the masses of people looking up at me when I'm on stage. Did they feel as invisible as I did right now, with that many people around feeling like just another number. I instantly forgot about the philosophical thoughts when I realized I had English next and hadn't done my homework, again. Kurieni was going to kill me one of these days for not doing my homework. She looked nice enough, but something about her told me she had a mother's sense of anger, I inwardly groaned as I knew I was walking to my own demise. It couldn't be helped, I'd have to make up for the work somehow, maybe I would answer questions during class today, or something. Show her I was participating, and had read the assigned book. As I walked into class I sighed, and bowed my head.

Here it comes. I thought bitterly.

"Shikamaru Nara so nice of you to join us today." she said with almost genuine approval, then the dreaded question was asked.

"Now if you would please hand in your homework and take your seat?" I lifted my head staying impassive as I spoke.

"I didn't get to it last night." I admitted boldly. I watched the happy little spark behind her eyes turn cold.

"Once again Nara, I must tell you how disappointed I am. First you rarely show up on time, then you neglect any homework I give you. What do you suggest I do with such an issue?"

She asked, I just shrugged, and walked to my seat. Which happened to me right in front of Sasuke's and I felt like laughing. I had just been thinking about him figuring out my secret and here I was talking for most of the class to hear. Kurieni sighed dramatically and when the late bell sounded got on with today's lesson, I only partly listened and just to make her happy got a debate started about the book we were reading. She had smiled approvingly at me and I knew that the homework fiasco was now forgiven. I got through the rest of the day with little to none trouble, I was chewed out for the other two classes I forgot my homework in. And then after letting Asuma win a game of shougi, lectured about not trying to my full potential. I mumbled how troublesome it was all turning out to be as I walked into the locker room late, and saw everyone had already left to mess around in the gym while they wait for Kakashi. His only rules were we dressed out, and did whatever activity he had planned, and that was a rare occurrence, he would often tell us to run laps or something of the like so he could read his perverted orange books.

After doing a double check to make sure the coast was clear, I started to change, but just as I was getting my shirt over my head, I head footsteps, and a surprised gasp from behind me. I turned around to see a blond haired guy, with whisker like scars on both cheeks, and crazily blue eyes. His shocked face changed to one of elation as he walked up closer to me, while I had frozen in shock at being caught with my tattoo exposed. My tattoo was a complex design of five vines that started at the base of my back to cover up most of my back, and then traveled to my right elbow. The strange new kid poked my back and it snapped me out of my petrified state. I instantly slipped my shirt back on, and turned around to see a pout on his face, and I had the oddest feeling of guilt, like I had taken a toy from a little kid or something.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to act natural and almost succeeding. He blinked and was back to grinning like a fool as he replied.

"Naruto Uzamaki, and you?" he tilted his head to the side in a very animal like way, and I nearly laughed at the curious look he gave me, as he held his hand out. I took it and replied.

"Shikamaru Nara." for some reason I felt a strange comfort being around Naruto, maybe it was nothing, or something else entirely.


	3. The Gig

So Troublesome

The Gig:

The lyrics in this one are Monster by Matchbox Romance, not Mine I own nothing of these lyrics.

Shikamaru's POV:

Finally fucking Friday! The week had been Hell, trying to make sure that Naruto didn't tell anyone about my tattoo. I got lucky, Naruto and I had all of the same classes, so it was fairly easy to keep an eye on him. The bad thing was apparently Naruto and Sasuke went to school together, and are old friends. Just what I need really, someone who suspects me, and someone who can out me, hanging out together. I would have just about anything to get out of tonight's gig, the only problem there is that my band mates would hunt me down and murder me when they found me.

Sighing I gathered my things for the show, my costume, my bracelets, and arm bands, everything in check. It was already 6:50, the show started at 7 they were going to bitch about me being late again. But these things can't be rushed it takes some time keeping your identity a secret. When I finally found a place to change, and then get to the show, I had two minutes, if I ran I could have made it in time. Ha like I would ever run just so I'm on time, they can wait one extra minute or three.

Of course I showed up late, and the minute I did I regretted it all over again. There sitting next to Sasuke on the couch was my worst fear, Naruto Uzamaki himself. I almost turned around and ran in the opposite direction, I should have known he would bring him. Damn why didn't I think of this beforehand! I had frozen in the door to our backstage room, and all eyes were on me, and once again I wanted to run. Holding back the urge to do so I sighed, and walked in like nothing was wrong, I kept my hair in my face to hide it as well as possible. I walked over to the other couch where Kiba and Sakura were in some epic argument about skinny jeans, and I couldn't care less. Sitting on the armrest on Kiba's side, I went about ignoring them, I was just starting to wonder about how I would do the homework for this weekend with all the shows we had set up. I would be lucky if I didn't lose my voice by Monday, let alone get homework done. When Sasuke walked up to me a scary smirk on his face, this smirk could be one of two things, he knew.

'Damn I hope not', or he wrote a new song. Please let it be the latter of the two, I got my answer when he held out the sheet music.

"The rest of us already know it, you're the only one that hasn't learnt it. Today my insane brother did something well insane, and got a producer to come see our show, I think this song will be a hit."

His smirk grew, and I took the paper from him, looking over it a few times to make sure I remembered it well. By the time I looked back up at him Sasuke was nearly smiling for real with excitement and I was close to joining him. He was right this would be a hit. I was about to say just that when the door flew open, and someone I really didn't want to walked through the door. Itachi Uchiha I nearly screamed in terror at the look on his face, it was somewhere between totally excitement, and evil plotting. It was not the kind of look a normal human being could pull off. And just before any of us could say anything, Naruto jumped up off the sofa.

"Itachi-Nii, what the hell? I get back from Suna and this is the first time I see you."

He was pointing an accusing finger at a potential serial killer, and I looked at Sasuke for help. But I didn't get any from him, he was too busy looking at his song to notice the two of them. Hoping to save the life of the blonde, I was going to say something, and then Itachi's face changed from the original expression he had on to start with, to an almost nice smile. I didn't know whether to be surprised or scared shitless all over again. I went for the best option nothing, it always worked out better if I was apathetic to this kind of thing.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Dad wants me to take over the company soon, but it's not really my thing." he shrugged, and Sasuke looked up at him with a look of understanding.

I knew about their dad, and how he expected a lot from Itachi, and nothing from Sasuke. He was an adult to be feared though, he ran the Uchiha Corp. a special force in the government. Sasuke didn't have specific details on what kind of stuff they did in the company, but Itachi did and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Fine your excused for neglecting me, but next time I'm not forgiving you so easily." he said it angrily but the look in his eyes was playful.

"Hai, hai, I know, next weekend I'll give Sasuke money to take you to ramen." he flashed that kind smile, and then went back to the creep look he walked in with. As he turned to Sasuke.

"And he will use the money to buy ramen." if it was possible Sasuke paled more and nodded, never looking up from his sheet music. I figured now would be a good time to speak up.

"So Itachi, your back here for what again?" he turned to me, and his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"The producer is here! You should probably be peeing yourselves now." we all sort of sweat dropped at him, and got up to get our stuff.

Five minutes later and were on the stage, the lights were going crazy rapidly blinking in different colors, avoiding shining directly on us, and Sasuke shredded out a guitar solo, Sakura slowly started match him on bass, and once they were in full sync Kiba bashed his drums. They both came to an end and the crowd went silent. I grabbed the mic stand rasped into it.

"Are you ready for this?" the crowd screamed and the other three started playing the opening to our new song Monster. Then it was my turn. As I sang I could imagine what Sasuke was thinking when he wrote it.

"Girl, what's come between you and me.

Look right through me I won't let it go I can't help this feeling anymore I will go anywhere maybe you'll see me (ohhhh)

We are

We are the shaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah. Believe what you read

We are We are mistaken We are the voices Inside your head

Yeah Believe what you see

It came as no surprise You bring me back to life

Believe me You bleed for me I'll bleed for you I caught you walking through walls

Drowned with applause From a world that makes me crazy (ohhhh)

We are We are the shaken We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah Believe what you read We are We are mistaken

We are the voices

Inside your head

Yeah Believe what you see

We are the monsters We are the monsters We are the monsters

Underneath your bed We are the voices

We are the voices

We are the voices

Underneath your bed We are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah We are We are the shaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah Believe what you read

We are We are the mistaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah Believe what you read We are

We are the shaken

We are the monsters inside your bed

Yeah Believe what you read

We are We are the mistaken We are the voices

Inside your head Yeah

Believe what you see

When we wrapped up the song, the crowd was wild, I looked down and saw Naruto and Itachi who both looked ecstatic as well. I looked back to the rest of the band and they were being just as hyped as the crowd. The rest of the night was filled with songs, lights, and crazy fans. It felt like I was alive for the first time in forever, I never wanted to get off the stage. By the time we finally ended the show, we had done five encores, and were all drenched in sweat. It was a night to remember especially with how I ended it.

 _So there you go another chapter for you guys I do hope everyone is enjoying this one. –Itachiluv89_


	4. After The Show

So Troublesome

After the Show:

We had just gotten off the stage, and were in the back room cleaning up when Itachi came into the room. Only he wasn't alone. There was a man who was about thirty something, wearing expensive shades, and an even more expensive looking suit. It had to be the producer. I tore my eyes away from him long enough to see that Itachi looked normal, instead of his hyper almost serial killer way. And when he spoke it was serious, and formal.

"This is the band Trouble."

He said to the man indicating in our general direction. The man took his shades off, and gave us a smile that could beat Itachi's in the horror department.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, Itachi has told me a lot about you group. And I'd like you guys to come audition for our company's New Face contest."

Uchiha, no wonder Itachi looked about ready to kill himself. I glanced over to see Sasuke glaring at him with such intensity I expected the guy to go up in flames. Looking to the others they all had the same idea I did, Sakura, and Kiba were looking to the two other Uchiha's for answers. But they were too busy being in a family matter panic to say or do anything much. I sighed and stepped forward, then realized I didn't have a name to give this person. Coming up with an instant alias I held my hand out to him.

"Shade, the lead singer. I'm sure we would all love to participate in the audition."

He took my hand giving me that horrifying smile and I had to school my face into not freaking out.

"Here's my card, if the auditions go well I'm sure you will get signed, if you play anything like you did tonight."

Without another word he put his shades back on, leaned in to whisper something to Itachi and walked away. As the door closed behind him I could almost hear everyone breathing again, and then they joined me in glaring at Itachi.

"It was defiantly unexpected. I didn't even know he was here, apparently the producer I had originally invited had something come up, and called him to fill in for him."

We all nodded, and then Sakura did something unexpected.

"Forget that shit. We just got an audition!"

She yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. Akamaru barked loudly, and Kiba joined in Sakura's jumping game. Sasuke broke out in what could be considered a real smile, and Itachi went back to being his weird ass self. Man this energy was contagious, I even started grinning myself, because like that guy said if we did good enough we could get signed. I hadn't every really thought about getting signed before, if you had asked me when we started this band if I wanted to get signed I would have said it would be too much of a hassle. But now I was looking forward to seeing how this would play out. I had had enough of being 'Shade' though, so while the others were celebrating I tried to make a quick getaway. Too bad I didn't calculate Itachi into my plan of escape, because while I was watching my back I ran right into him at the door.

"Now where do you think you're going Sh-a-d-e?"

He dragged out the name mockingly and I suppressed a shiver at the knowing look on his face. I shouldered past him, and kept walking.

"I guess it's still too soon for you."

I heard his whisper in an almost serious voice, as I forged on to the private bathroom. Once inside I picked my hair up, and then realized I had left my stuff in the room. Damn, what the Hell was wrong with me today? I yelled at myself in my head. Now I would have to walk home like this, because I really didn't want to face Itachi again. After what he said earlier I'm more than positive he knows who I am. I took my hair down again, and fixed it in the mirror, wringing some of the sweat out of it from the show. Taking a deep breath I left the safety of the restroom, and headed to the crowded main floor. Since we were the last band of the night they had got a DJ, and because it was Friday this place would be packed till well pasted dawn. I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die, this was so troublesome. The music had gone from our hard core punk to dance tracks. Everyone in the club was dancing to the intoxicating beats, and no one noticed me in the flash of lights, and masses of people. In fact it was near impossible to tell who anyone was in all this mess and noise. So it was just by coincidence that I ran right into Naruto.

"Ah sorry."

I said instantly, and completely forgot I was supposed to be 'Shade' at the moment, not Shikamaru. He looked up, and smiled that blindingly bright smile that made my stomach to flip flops.

"Nah it's cool. Hey you're the singer in Sasuke's band right, um uh sorry I didn't get your name."

He said over the music, laughing a bit nervously while scratching the back of his head, and damn was it hard not to laugh with him. Then as if someone had taken over my body, I was leaning in, while Naruto was talking nonsense, and he stopped as I was mere breaths away from his face. I saw him turn several shades of red, and was tempted to count just how long I could stay like that. But another, stronger impulse overcame me. Without thinking about it I closed the space between us, and even though I knew it was only seconds, it felt like eternity to me. Naruto looked shell shocked, when I moved away, and leaned in again to give him my parting message.

"You might already know my name."

With that I left, feeling like I could walk on water. I was still overwhelmed about the audition but excited at the same time. That and a little a taken back by what I just did. This was so not me, I don't normally do things without thinking it over first. And if I'm not careful Naruto would for sure find out who I am, great just what I needed another person who could blow my cover. But would that really be a bad thing? Finally I made it home and snuck in through the back door my parents were sound asleep. I could hear the soft snores of my dad coming from their room. Perfect timing they must have just fallen asleep, thinking everything was fine I creeped up the stairs without making any noise and to my bedroom. When I opened my door I found my father sitting there waiting for me.

"Dad, I can explain."

"Well Shika I'm sure you can but you see son I don't want your explanation right now. It's late go to bed, oh and you're grounded all weekend."

Damn should have seen that one coming. My dad left to his room and now that I thought about it that must have been my mom snoring.


	5. Writting

So Troublesome

Writing:

Being grounded is so not fun and because of that my weekend was spent in my room, daydreaming about becoming famous, and also a certain blond. To be honest I am was surprised when I woke up Saturday morning to find my mother cooking breakfast.

"Hey Shikamaru you're up already?"

"Yeah."

"Going out to the mall with your friends today."

"Uh,"

I looked to my dad all he did was give me a stern look which meant he hadn't told her and it was to be kept between us.

"Nah, I thought I'd just stay home and you know work on some homework or extra credit work."

"Oh, that's good dear. Maybe you can just have your friends over later."

"Yeah, maybe."

My mom left the kitchen for a moment and I turned back to my dad.

"You didn't tell her what time I got home last night."

"No we will just keep this between us for now. And before you get started on any school work you can mow the lawn and wash both your mother's and mine's car."

My dad got up from the table and left the kitchen as well.

'Great now I have to do chores, its times like this I wish I had sibling. What a drag?'

And by Monday I was completely lost to the idea of it. I wasn't sure how he would react when he saw me, if he had put the pieces together. Naruto had a lot more evidence to connect me with Shade than anyone else, besides that bastard Itachi. I was going to have to think of something to do about him too, Itachi could blow my secret to Sasuke at any time. They were close enough that he wouldn't be able to not tell him soon enough.

My question was answered when I got to school Monday morning, and saw the carefree smile on Naruto's face. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto."

He grinned up at me, he was only an inch or so shorter.

"Hey Shika!"

My smirk widened to an almost smile, and we walked into the school together. My secret seemed to still be intact, at least with Naruto. For a moment I felt a sharp pang of regret, but couldn't put my finger on why. I focused back on to what Naruto was saying, and buried the feeling.

"Yeah, and then I went with Sasuke to go see the band he was in. Man was it a shame you didn't get to go with me, they were GREAT!"

He jumped up and down a bit in excitement, and I had to keep myself from laughing at his hyper-like antics.

'If only he knew.'

"So did anything else interesting happen?"

I was watching his face very closely, and I saw the colors change to various shades of red once again. Smirking I listened to him stutter a few times before he actually got a coherent sentence out.

"Nope, nothing at all!"

He laughed nervously, and let it slide, and nodded along.

"What a drag. Only getting to see the band."

"Nah it was awesome!"

I nodded, and kept walking as Naruto rambled on about other things. When we got to our class I sat in my usual spot in the front row, and got ready for my morning nap. Of course it didn't go as planned, and I ended up getting pounded on the head with a History book by Asuma.

"Wake up Shikamaru class is starting."

I half-heartedly glared at him, and sat up. Naruto was snickering in the back row, and I very whole heartedly flipped him the finger. His snickering turned into a full out laugh, and I smiled to myself.

"Naruto shut and pay attention."

Naruto tried to stop his laughing and failed miserably, which got him yelled at a bit more. Before Asuma gave up, and started his lesson. Since I felt guilty about making Naruto laugh so badly I even answered a few of his questions. The rest of the school day was just too troublesome to even mention.

It was just long, and long days, mean I didn't get to sleep in many of my classes, and since Naruto was dragging me to all of them I kind of had to attend. He always noticed when I wasn't there. Which in a way made me happy.

Though not happy enough to enjoy going to all those classes on the same day. By the time the dismissal bell rang, I was dragging myself around on dead legs. Then when I thought my day couldn't get any worse my band phone rang. It's a phone I keep and the only people that have the number are my band mates.

Sighing I pulled it out to see who dared call me on this horrible day. And then I glared at the screen when I realized it was Sasuke, he always bugged me at the worst time. I answered the phone anyway.

"What's up?"

I questioned.

"Yeah Hi to you too."

"Out with it Uchiha."

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I found out the auditions are next week and Sakura and Kiba both want to learn a new song and perfect it. Problem is I can't write shit."

He growled out the last part. If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was admitting defeat. And this right here sounded like a white flag to me. I smirked slightly to myself, as I walked home. Sasuke must have waited till he was in his car to call me so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me on the phone.

"Yeah shame."

I put as much sarcasm as possible, and could already imagine what Sasuke looked like on the other end of the phone.

"Point is I need you to bring a song with you to practice. And yes we're having practice, this is a big deal, and could get us signed. So you're coming to practice and if you show up empty handed I'll personally kill you."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Sasuke I don't know. I'm not much of a song writer, that's more your department."

"Just do it. I know you have something stashed away, so tweak it up and meet at Kiba's at 5."

"Fine."

I hung up before he could say anything else. This was a drag, I didn't have anything written because I wasn't a song writer. I was barely a song singer, I had only done it out of curiosity, and a lot of boredom. Slipping the cell phone back into my pocket, I walked home. Passing up my parents I went straight to my room, and sat at the rarely used desk against one wall. It was three fifteen so I had about one hour to write something, and then change, and head to Kiba's.

Twenty minutes later, pencil, and paper in front of me, I had nothing. What the hell did you write about? What was I supposed to write about? I felt like pulling my hair out. Sure I had written a few things in the past and handed it over to Sasuke for proofing, but that was spontaneous burst of inspiration, and now I was just stumped. Since I had hit a wall, I texted Naruto.

It was random and I don't even remember what we had texted about, but suddenly I knew what I wanted to write about. The pencil flew across the paper, and in no time I was done. My phone went off, and I looked down at the text, and replied.

' _Thanks Naruto'_

I laughed a bit to myself at the reply I got.

' _Ur welcome ^_^'_

' _4 wat?'_

' _Tell u later'_

Snagging the song, I changed my clothes and headed out the door. The only thing was when I got there, and everyone was looking at me like I had just dropped a bomb on them and then I realized it. I wasn't wearing my Shade get up. Which meant I looked like me.


	6. Secrets out, Maybe

**So Troublesome**

 **Secrets Out, Maybe:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Medicate by A.F.I.

So there I stood with shocked faces staring back at me. What to do, what to do?

'Damn it I'm so screwed.'

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" this came from Sakura.

'Okay think; you're a genius; you can think of something to say.'

But the only problem with that; is having Sasuke beat me to it.

"I called him; I needed help writing a new song. Shikamaru has the highest grade in our English class so I thought to use his brain. You get that song done?"

"Uh, yah here it is. Um I have to go you know do the rest of my homework." I replied and handed him the rough draft of the song I have wrote.

Afterwards I high tailed my ass out of there and back to my house to change.

'Shit that was close. But now I owe Sasuke one, damn he knows.'

Back with the Band:

"Shade said he was going to be late. Let's get started on working with the music for these lyrics."

Everyone did as Sasuke said; totally forgetting the fact that Shikamaru Nara had just walked in.

'Oh Shika, Shika, you are so dead. Just wait till we finish with rehearsal.' Sasuke thought to himself.

30 Minutes Later:

I finally walked through the door in my 'Shade' get up to find the band already practicing the new song.

"Nice of you to finally show Shade," Sasuke said smugly.

"Yah, sorry about that; so what was that new song you guys had going?"

"It's called Medicate, and if you ask me its pure lyrical genius."

"Cool can I take a look at the lyrics."

Sasuke handed me the sheet of paper that I gave him earlier, "Why don't we sit in here and go over them while everyone takes a break from practice."

"Finally, man I'm so hungry I almost thought about eating Akamaru." Kiba was always thinking with his stomach.

He and Sakura left, and that would leave only me and Sasuke in the garage alone. 'I'm dead.'

"So anyways about these lyrics, I asked for help from a friend of mine his name is Shikamaru you may know him."

"Um probably, not too sure I meet a lot of people, his he one of our fans?"

"Cut the shit Shikamaru I know it's you, I have the second highest IQ in our class. But right now I think mines just sky rocketed above yours."

"You can't tell anyone Sasuke."

"Why not, dude I thought we were doing this to get some publicity. How the hell can we do that if our lead singer wants to hide in the shadows?"

"I know, but I just don't want to be found out until we do make it big."

"Well that just might happen, my uncle Madara seems to like us. He had a long conversation with Itachi last night when we got home. I'm not too sure of the details those two know how to keep things hush. Anyways let's get this practice going we have to perfect this song by next week."

Practice went on like always, and for the rest of the week we practiced the song endlessly. Soon enough Saturday came and it was time for our audition I felt like nothing could go wrong at this point that was until the Devil in disguise showed up, Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-San, what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, just came to wish everyone good luck." He said with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

But it soon faded to a serious one, "There has been a slight change to the way the auditions are going to go. Madara wants you guys to play two songs not just one, so with that said good luck and go kill it out there."

He left and we all a shell shocked look on our faces.

'What the fuck we have to come up with another song.'

"Don't stress it, least do something that we haven't done in a while, something with edge. Everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

I envied Sasuke's genius sometimes we all had the same thought, this song would be perfect.

Finally it was our turn, we walked onto the stage and there was Itachi sitting next to his uncle Madara, it was very uncanny how much they looked alike. They were ten years apart if I remember correctly is what Sasuke who told me earlier this week when I asked about Madara.

Flashback:

"So what's the deal between Itachi and Madara?"

"They used to be pretty close when they were younger. But my brother started doing some Military training with my dad where as my uncle wanted him to start a band."

"What, your brother was in a band?"

"Yah, Itachi is a pretty good singer. His band didn't get really popular because Itachi left it, but he's still good friends with them. Anyways Madara felt betrayed and they have been butting heads ever senses."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yah, my grandfather used to make fun of how much they looked alike. He said they'd be the perfect twins is my uncle wasn't ten years older."

End Flashback:

The lights came on and shone on us we were right in the spot light for all eyes to see, now's our chance to show what we can do.

Medicate:

Shikamaru: Could I?

Could I just find a way?

I'd find you everyday

and we could alter time

But

I've come to find

Everyone's gone away

So this may be the time

For the perfect crime

Yes, this is perfect

Band: (This is!)

Our Medicine

(This is!)

Our time to...

Medicate!

Here with me,

Now as we

Lose ourselves to us and ignore

That you don't even know my name

Medicate

Come Day

You'll say you cannot stay

What's more I'll feel the same

It happens every time

So, I've come to find

Everyone goes away

I'm destined to remain

You were never mine

So you were perfect

(This is!)

Our medicine

(This is!)

Our time to,

Medicate,

Here with me,

Now as we,

Lose ourselves to us and ignore

That you don't even know my name

Medicate

Sasuke: Can you describe what it's like?

I feel nothing

Can you feel this?

Does it sting?

I feel nothing at all

I feel nothing at all

I feel nothing at all

(Shikamaru: Can you tell me how it feels?

I feel nothing at all)

Sasuke: (Can we pretend this is real?)

I feel nothing

Medicate,

Here with me,

Now as we,

Lose ourselves to us and ignore

That you don't even know my name

Medicate

Here with me,

Now as we,

Lose ourselves to us and ignore

That you don't even know my name

Medicate

Here with me,

Now as we,

Lose ourselves to us and ignore

That you don't even know my name

Oh!

You don't even know my name

You don't even know my name

Oh!

Medicate!

He clapped the elder Uchiha he liked it, but then he spoke.

"That was good; now please continue on with your next song selection."

And that's exactly what we did.


	7. Answers keep me petrified

So Troublesome

Answers keep me petrified

AN: okay so here is chapter 6, not doing much today so I thought it would be nice of me to put out three chapters at once. I have like three more pre-written chapters to go through and alter before I post them. So I hope you all enjoy this small treat I give you. –itachiluv89

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tomorrow by SR-71.

The music started and I could feel it flowing through me, like I do every time we are up on stage. This song I knew it all too well, it's actually one of my favorites to perform.

Is it any wonder why I'm scared?

If I was a little younger would I care?

Feeling like the walls are growing stronger

I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded

'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

I'm only scared of myself

Feels like my insides are all on fire

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster

I never thought I took my foot off the gas

Everybody loves to be in on the pressure

But I know they're all waiting for the crash

You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded

'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

Things have changed you've become of complication

You can't make it through another day's humiliation

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

I'm only scared of myself

Feels like my insides are all on fire

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)

Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)

Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)

Is it any wonder why

The answer keeps me petrified?

Is it any wonder why I'm scared?

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

I'm only scared of myself (Someone else)

Feels like my insides are all on fire

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I'm not afraid of tomorrow (It is any wonder why I'm scared)

I'm only scared of myself (If I was a little younger would I care?)

Feels like my insides are on fire (Feeling like the walls are growing stronger)

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else (It is any wonder why I'm scared)

Someone, someone, someone else

Someone, someone, someone else

We finished the song, and at the end I had my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them, for fear of seeing disapproval on their faces. But I did, with eyes wide open I looked at Madara, but got nothing from him. He's an Uchiha what was I expecting, none of them know how to show feeling. My stomach was in knots and it felt like we had been standing there for days, it had only been a few moments in real time.

"Thank you for participating in our auditions. You should hear from one of our representatives soon," one of the other guys that had been there said.

I nodded my head then looked to my band members; we grabbed our gear and walked off stage. We walked back to the room we had been in before and waited for Itachi to walk in. Soon enough the door opened and our manager walked into the room. I still had the urge to punch myself every time I saw him. What was I thinking getting involved with more than one Uchiha?

"Well they said to wait here for a little while longer, Madara is discussing things with two other producers."

"How long do you think it will take?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know pinkie so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

Sakura sat down in the couch and did just that she made herself comfortable. To be quite honest I think Itachi is the only one who can call her by that nickname and not get the shit beat out of him. At times I envied Itachi and at others I didn't, the man was a loon more often than need be. I really don't know how he graduated top of his class when he has the attention span of a Chihuahua on crack. Except this Chihuahua can kill you, it will be slow and painful.

An hour had passed and we were still sitting there in the room well except for Itachi, he paced back and forth across the room. And just a few minutes ago he started banging his head against the wall. Did I mention this dude is claustrophobic; he goes really loony when kept in one spot for too long.

Anyways I wasn't too nervous, because I already knew this could only end one of two ways. So we either totally blew them away and they are trying to compose themselves from our awesomeness. Or we totally sucked and they just can't get over the fact of how much we sucked. Okay so I lied fuck yes I was completely nervous, this could make us or break us.

So what seemed like forever of sitting in this one room it all finally came to an end when we all turned to watch the door open. Thankfully Itachi had finally calmed himself, he opened a window and lite up a cigarette. We all knew he shouldn't be doing that but none of us had enough balls to try and stop him. Madara walked into the room he had that same sinister smile that Itachi would get when he was up to no good.

"Congratulations the other producers liked your music just as much as I did and have agreed that we would be stupid to not sign you into our company. Needless to say your band is now signed with Konaha Records."

For just a split second we were all shocked, but then it hit us like a ton of bricks. We just got singed by a record company. Sakura and Kiba where jumping around like idiots, Sasuke had a smile on his face and Itachi looked rather relieved. Me well on the inside I was screaming like a little girl in the doll store, but on the outside my face shared the same excitement as my band members.

'I hope you're ready for us world, Trouble is just around the corner.'

We left to go celebrate but Itachi stayed behind said there were some things he and Madara needed to discuss. Good thing we came in Sasuke's car and Itachi came in his own, because if not we would all be stuck there. I texted Naruto and told him to meet us at the Ramon shop, said I had some good news to tell him.

With Itachi:

I sat in Madara's office waiting for him; the band had gone out to celebrate. Can't blame them, from that performance they gave, it was well deserved. Finally my uncle walked into the office and took a seat behind his desk.

"Itachi I have a proposal to make for you."

"I'm already married uncle."

His face twisted in to a scowl and he barked out, "Not like that you numb skull. I want you to put your band back together and go on tour with Trouble."

"Oh, um no," I replied, short and simple.

"What, why not?"

"Because I am done being a musician, let my brother and his friends have the spot light, I don't want it."

"But this could benefit you greatly Itachi."

"How, I would be on the road. Away from my wife and my son, I have a family to think about now uncle I'm not a teenager any more. I can't just pack up and leave like I did before, things have changed."

"Then Anna and Kenji can come too."

"No, I don't want them around that kind of crowed. I'm sorry uncle but I'm not going to do it."

"Okay, I can't force you to do something you don't want to. But the offer will stand if you were to change your mind."

"Thank you, can I go now?"

"Yah, we're done here."

I got up and nodded my head then left the office and building all together. To be honest Madara's proposal sounded tempting, but I would not risk saying yes without talking with my wife first. I loved her, but the woman was brutal and if I were to do something without asking I would be sleeping outside for a long time.


	8. I Like to Dance

I Like To Dance

We all made it to the ramen shop and Naruto was already there waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what took so long?"

"Sorry Naruto there was traffic."

"Nah it's all good let's eat I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Sasuke told him.

"Hey Naruto," I said to the blonde.

"Mh, oh hey Shade, so the auditions went good then."

"Yes very good, in fact they signed us right there."

"Dude that's so awesome," he said with excitement.

"So this calls for more than just going out to eat, we should like really go out. You know like to that teen club they got downtown," Naruto had suggested.

"Good idea we should tell the others."

Naruto and I both finally walked in to sit with the rest of our group. They all turned to us and gave a weird look, but of course Naruto didn't notice so I guessed it was all good.

"So Naruto had an idea of what we can do for a real celebration."

"Oh yah, I was thinking we should go to that teen club they have downtown. Wouldn't you guys think that would be fun?"

"Hell yes, I've been wanting to go, but we've been so busy with rehearsals and stuff. Now's our chance to go out and have some real fun." Sakura said with an excited look on her face.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kiba said.

Sasuke shock his head n agreement as well, "Then it's settled when we finish eating we can head to Fire."

The food was okay ramen isn't my first choice for celebration food, but I knew Naruto loved it so I guess I can get used to it.

"So Naruto do you go to Konoha High like everyone else?"

"Yah, what about you? I've never really seen you at school."

"I'm home schooled."

"Cool so how did you guys meet?"

"They were looking for a singer in their band. I just happen to be up for the job."

"Dude that's sweet, so is being home schooled fun?"

"Nah, not really especially with my mom as the teacher. She can be pretty strict when it comes to doing work."

Naruto and I continued talking while the others ate; somewhere in our conversation I put my hand on his leg. And it was like he didn't even notice, but Sasuke, he saw what I did and kept watching my every move. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable with his eyes just staring at me.

'Damn I hope Sasuke's not into guys,' I thought to myself.

Once everyone was done we left in two cars. Sasuke had Kiba and Sakura with him and I went with Naruto. It was a quiet drive and a little unnerving so I turned on the radio.

"What kind of music do you like Naruto?"

"Well I pretty much listen to everything, so whatever you like."

'Whatever I like huh.'

I put it on the rock station and Linkin Park was playing something from their latest album, which might I add is awesome by the way.

"I have a good feeling you guys are going to be as awesome as them," Naruto said.

"You really think so, I just hope we don't totally bomb it and become complete failures."

"No way, you guys rock. I have complete faith that your band is going to kill it."

"Thanks Naruto that really means a lot," I said and put my hand on his.

"You're welcome," he said back with a cheesy smile.

'This guy is really a dunce. What more do I have to do to show him I'm flirting?'

The club was in sight and there wasn't too long of a line, which meant we would get in pretty quickly. Naruto parked his car next to Sasuke's. The other three were already out of the vehicle and standing there waiting for us.

"Let's get this party started!" Kiba and Sakura said at the same time.

We got into the club seamlessly; obviously the bouncer was a fan of our band and had been to a few of our shows. He was more than happy to let us in with no cover charge. The music was loud and the speakers boomed with base from the songs. Yes I do think this was a good idea. I didn't go out and dance at first; I wanted to really take in my surrounding. Naruto sat with me at the table.

"Not going to go out and dance."

"No, not yet."

We sat there for a good five songs just watching everyone dance. Sasuke and Sakura were getting very onto each other on the dance floor, while Kiba had a group of girls around him. The next song began to play. I like to dance by Hot Chelle Rea.

"I love this song, come on Shade let's go dance."

And I followed as he dragged me along to the dance floor, feeling the rhythm flow through my body. To me nothing else mattered at this moment. Our band just got signed to a record company and I had Naruto with me, what better way to end my week. Too bad there was school Monday and more than likely Naruto won't even know it was me he was dancing with.

What a drag. At times like these I wish I didn't try to hide my identity.

Sunday went by in a blur we stayed out pretty late on Saturday so I spent most of the time asleep. Naruto would text me but as Shikamaru and not Shade. That was a little disappointing. He likes Shade but how does he feel about Shikamaru. How does he feel about the real me? Needless to say I'm not really looking forward to Monday. It was going to be a big drag. My thoughts will be on Naruto and his will be on Shade.

"Shikamaru are you ever going to leave your bed? I prepared lunch for you," my mother called from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," I yelled down to her.

Might as well get some sort of food into me, I don't want to die before Monday. Oh yes that would be a drag. To die before I get to tell the guy I like how I feel about him. I got out of the comfort of my bed and put a shirt on, don't think my mother wants me walking around shirtless.

Man I hate stairs why I keep asking did my parents have to have a two story house. It's only me and them, so what was the point.

"Family comes to visit; we need the extra room for them."

Is what my mother tells me and my father just sits there nodding his head. He's not one to go against anything she says; sometimes I think he has no back bone. But enough about my parents dumb decision, my lunch really smells good and now I realize I'm hungry. After my mom left the kitchen my dad walked in.

"You stayed out pretty late last night."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry and I won't do it again. My friends they just wanted to go out for a little while."

"Hmm, well guess what? I'm going to tack on another week to you being grounded."

"I understand Sir."

"Good, did you leave any food for me or did you eat it all?"

"Nah, there's still some food left."

Monday morning, it finally came and hey I'm still alive. Only because my mother forced me to eat, like I said the woman could be very strict. I got dressed and went down stairs to wait for Sasuke to come and get me. It didn't take long before his car pulled up; Sasuke likes to get to school early.

I walked out the door and made sure I locked it. The heat was already beating off the ground and I could just tell it was going to be scorching today. I opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay shot."

"My friend Naruto, he needs a place to stay."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You have the room to put him up for a while, just until his parents get into town."

"And what am I supposed to tell my mother?"

"Tell her what you want; he's a friend with nowhere to stay."

I was speechless, what should I say. Thanks Sasuke for helping me find a way to get closer to my crush, or hell no man tell him to find somewhere else to stay.

Shit I need to make a decision, go with it or reject it. What to do, what to do?


	9. Lights Out

Lights Out

Second period rolled around and it was boring as hell so I decided to text my mom and ask for a favor.

'Hey mom, are you busy right now?'

I waited a few minutes before she text back.

'No, what do you need?'

'So I have a friend who is new in town and he has nowhere to really stay until his parents get here. I guess what I'm asking is if he could stay with us for a little while.'

More minutes passed before she had text me back.

'Well if he really has nowhere else to go I'm sure it would be fine with me. Your father won't mind either, so yes it is okay for your friend to stay with us. '

'Okay thanks mom.'

That was taken care of now I just had to wait till lunch and tell Naruto that he could stay with me. Sometimes I think Sasuke is a gift from God and then there are other times I am convinced he and his brother are both the spawn of Satin. At the moment Sasuke was a gift because now my crush was going to be staying with me, the only bad thing about this is that Naruto is a complete dunce. He's into Shade, my alter ego, and not me Shikamaru Nara. And all weekend I was seriously contemplating telling him, I mean Sasuke knows it's me so why not tell the others. To be honest this would be a good idea. With us finally getting our chance to make a name for ourselves wouldn't people want to know the real me. Man why does life have to be so complicated this is such a drag.

I mindlessly sat through third period and took notes for my big test next week. It took every fiber of my being not to pay attention to the time and wish it would by faster. When I decided to given and look at the giant clock on the wall I saw that we had just seconds left till lunch.

"Ring"

The bell went off and I could get out of class fast enough and to the cafeteria to meet up with my friends.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Nara, man I need help in my English class."

"Why ask me, isn't your sister an English major?"

"Because if you help me it won't sound like a foreign language. If my sister helps me I won't understand a word she says."

"Alright man I guess I can find the time to help you."

"Really thanks I really appreciate that Shikamaru."

Poor Kiba he's always had a hard time with English I feel even worse because his sister Hana is really of no help to him.

"Hey guys, hey Shikamaru."

Naruto patted me on the back and I swear I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I turned to look at him and he had that cheesy grin on his face like always.

"'Sup Naruto,"

"Ah not much my math teacher is bugging me about my test grades.

"Yeah man I hear ya. So Sasuke says you need a place to stay at until your parents get into town. If you want you can stay at my place."

"What really ah man Shikamaru that would be real cool. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Nah dude, it's all good we have the space."

"Man that's awesome I really appreciate it."

Just then Sasuke's phone went off and he looked down to see who it was.

"My brother's calling, I'll be right back."

He got up to leave the cafeteria and answered his phone. I let my mind drift off into the nothingness from within while everyone else talked about their day and anything else they could think of. Close to it being time to go back to class Sasuke came inside. He didn't have a scowl on his face so I'm guessing what Itachi said wasn't bad, but he wasn't smiling either.

"So my brother says we have a gig tonight."

"What, that's really short notice?"

Sakura said.

"Yeah man, someone's going to have to let Shade know about it."

"I'll text him later. Anyways just have your stuff ready and meet at the club after school okay. The club is going to give us time to rehearse before the show for a few hours."

The two band members nodded their heads.

"You should come too Naruto?"

"Really, I won't be like a distraction or anything?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Shade wouldn't mind you being there."

"Okay I'll be there after school then. How about you Shikamaru are you going too?"

"Nah, my mom would never let me go out on a school night. And it would be a drag to try and fight with her on it. Maybe another time Naruto."

The blond nodded at me.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After school Naruto and I headed back to my place so he could move his stuff in and get settled. As I was getting set up into my alter ego I came to the decision that I was going to tell everyone who I really was. I mean with Naruto living with me now he was going to find out sooner or later.

Leaving my house unnoticed was easy with no one home I quickly made it to the club. Everyone was there just like Sasuke and I had wanted. I knew why he told them to show up right after school we had a plan to expand our band to create a slightly different sound from what we already were. Before I walked in I double check my wrist to make sure I grab a hair tie when I left. Okay it was now or never time to face the music.

"Sup guys glad to see all of you here."

"Shade what took you so long?"

"Sorry about that I got a little caught up with some stuff. Anyways there is something I want to tell you guys."

I paused for a moment then started talking again.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about man?"

"I'm talking about this."

I pulled my hair up into its usual pony tail and three out of four had their jaws drop to the ground.

"Shikamaru! It's been you this whole time."

Sakura was the first to recover.

"Yeah it's me. When I decided to join this band I wasn't in it for the fame and fortune I just wanted an escape from my everyday life. So I made up someone else and you all didn't even notice it was me. The first one to find out was Sasuke, but I'm pretty sure Itachi knew even before that."

"My brother has his ways, and not to mention he knows people in some really low places."

"See I told you there was something more to Itachi then he let on. That's probably why he acts the way he does. You know like he's nice to us one minute then he's trying to rip our heads off and make us practice till we die."

"You know Kiba it's not nice to talk about people behind their back, at least have the balls to say it to my face."

Speak of the devil himself the mad man has arrived.

"Itachi-San you're a weirdo and I don't know how your wife deals with it."

"You know Sakura sometimes I don't know the answer to that either. Maybe it's just my strikingly good looks that kept her around."

That cocky son of a bitch he knew he was demented beyond comprehension and good looking and he wasn't afraid to admit to any of it.

"I, uh, we had…"

"Yes Naruto that was me the whole time."

Well he was in a bit more shock then I had thought he would be. But in just a moment he was going to explode.

"Well Shikamaru why don't you and my brother tell everyone the real reason why you had them come so early."

"Right, so Sha… uh I mean Shikamaru and I were talking the other day and thought it would be a good idea to add another member to our band."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"We talked it over and came up with Naruto being our new member."

"Seriously you guys want me in your band?"

"Yeah we need another guitarist and I know you can play pretty good even if you won't admit it."

"Well yeah I can play, but I don't know what to say guys."

"Just say yes,"

I told him.

"Okay uh I mean yes I'll join the band."

We practiced all together for three hours straight, then other bands started showing up to rehearse and get ready for the show. To be honest I had hoped Itachi and his band might have performed but they didn't. I do know that some of his band mates had come out to see us. It was our turn to go on and Sasuke as always was the first on the stage.

"Hey how's everyone doing? Glad you could all make it out to see us and the rest of the bands tonight. So we're doing something a little different than normal. We just got a new band member his name is Naruto Uzamaki and he is also going to be on guitar tonight."

Naruto walked onto the stage.

"Our base player Sakura Haruno, on the drums we have Kiba Inuzuka."

They went on stage together and that left just me.

"Our lead singer Shikamaru Nara; and I am Sasuke Uchiha. Ladies and gentlemen we are Trouble."

The music started fast paced just the way I liked it and so did our fans.

In fields where nothing grew but weeds

I found a flower at my feet

Bending there in my direction

I wrapped a hand around its stem

I pulled until the roots gave in

Finding now what I've been missing

But I know...

So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong

There's a point we pass from which we can't return

I felt the cold rain of the coming storm

All because of you

I haven't slept in so long

When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean

Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down

I'll follow your voice

All you have to do is shout it out

Inside my hands these petals brown

Dried up, falling to the ground

But it was already too late now

I push my fingers through the earth

Return this flower to the dirt

So it can live; I walk away now

But I know...

Not a day goes by that I don't feel its burn

There's a point we pass from which we can't return

I felt the cold rain of the coming storm

All because of you

I haven't slept in so long

When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean

Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down

I'll follow your voice

All you have to do is shout it out

All because of you...

All because of you...

All because of you

I haven't slept in so long

When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean

Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down

Inside these arms of yours

All because of you

I believe in angels

Not the kind with wings

No, not the kind with halos

The kind that bring you home

When home becomes a strange place

I'll follow your voice

All you have to do is shout it out

The song ended but the roar of the crowd didn't.

"Thank you this next one is called 'Lights Out'

[Chorus: Shikamaru/Sasuke]

Lights out

You're talking too loud

So just shut your mouth

Who the fuck are you now?

Lights out

Can you feel it now?

We're calling you out

Who the fuck are you now?

[Naruto:]

Lifestyles of the young and the reckless

Checked in the real world that don't ask questions

Dodging on bullets like a fucked up western

Dragged you on a rope till you're choked out senseless

Kings or crown we're the best around

Got an underground army yeah we holding it down

We built our base and what we found

It takes blood and sweat and always moving a crowd

No skill then you're going the fast way

Let me see you dance on from the AK

Bullshit now he's dropping names, who you know, what you do it all sounds the same

A piece of advice quit dropping mine

You'll be gone way before it even it is your time

Like a stripper in a cage making minimum wage

You'll be gone like a dollar bill hitting the stage

[Chorus]

[Shikamaru:]

I'm gonna wake your ass up cause you ain't got what it takes

Your crew's right on my nuts so tell you how my dick tastes

Yeah I'm shit faced and all black looking creepy

It's such a shame this shit is way too easy

I'm gonna give it to you quick going straight to your throat

Put the burner in your mouth and turn you in to a ghost

All these people making music with nothing to show

Who doesn't have a band? Shit I don't know

What kind of sane person drops his own name

What kind of sane person boos his own band off stage

What kind of sane person drops a verse like this

These damn meds ain't working I'm just too damn sick

Just you coming out here's got me provoked

Now I'm gonna cut your ass up like a line of coke

I'm gonna roll your crew up like a fat ass roach

And put you in my ash tray cause you just got smoked

[Chorus]

[Sasuke/Sakura:]

Another classic case you crash and burn

[Sasuke:]

And it's true you're dead wrong

It's lights out, your last song

The world has turned its face you'll never learn

[Sasuke:]

And It's true you're dead wrong

It's light out, your last song

Walls are closing in, they're falling down

[Chorus]

Lights out

You're talking too loud

Who the fuck are you now?

Who the fuck are you now?

Lights out!

The song ended and all too soon was it time for our last one.

"You guys have been really great tonight, once again thank you for coming out to see us. So no we leave you with this last song."

I address the crowd for the last time tonight as the next song started.

[Shikamaru]

I'm holding on so tightly now,

My insides scream so loud,

They keep watchin', watchin' me drown,

How did it come to this?

How did it come to this, how did I know it was you?

It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed.

The life support was cut, the knot was too tight,

They push and pull me but they know they'll never win.

[chorus: Shikamaru/Sasuke]

THROW IT ALL AWAY! THROW IT ALL AWAY!

I keep on screaming but there's really nothing left to say

SO GET AWAY! JUST GET AWAY!

I keep on fighting but I can't keep going on this way

[Sasuke]

I can't keep going,...

Can't keep going on like this they make me sick

And I get so sick of it

Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breathe,

[Shikamaru]

Why can't they let me be?

Why can't they let me be, why don't I know what I am?

I force this hate into my heart, cause its my only friend.

My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed,

They push and pull me and its killin' me within.

[chorus: Shikamaru/Sasuke]

THROW IT ALL AWAY! THROW IT ALL AWAY!

I keep on screaming but there's really nothing left to say

SO GET AWAY! JUST GET AWAY!

I keep on fighting but I can't keep going on this way

I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way

I can't keep going, can't keep going ON, THIS, WAY!

[Shikamaru]

My heartbeat stumbles and my backbone crumbles

I feel, is it real, as the lynch mob doubles

They want blood and they'll kill for it, drain me and they'll kneel for it

Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it.

Guillotine dreams, yeah, their guillotine gleams

The blood of their enemies is watching while they sentence me

Sentencing ceased, sentence diseased

And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease

[chorus: Shikamaru/Sasuke]

THROW IT ALL AWAY! THROW IT ALL AWAY!

I keep on screaming but there's really nothing left to say

SO GET AWAY! JUST GET AWAY!

I keep on fighting but I can't keep going on this way

I keep on running, I keep on running

I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way

I keep on running, I keep on running

I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And there you go I know it took a while to get this out, but finally got the inspiration to update this story I hope you all enjoyed it. –itachiluv89

The Good Left Undone: Rise Against

Lights Out: Hollywood Undead

Sell Your Soul: Hollywood Undead


	10. I Don't Miss You

I Don't Miss You

It had been two weeks since Naruto moved in. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. I mean the guy would walk around in just his boxers when my parents weren't home. I had seen Naruto in ways I had only dreamed of. He knew that I was Shade and that it was me who kissed him that night in the club. And yet he didn't act any different with me, I thought that kiss had made my feelings for him known. But he's just so oblivious to all of it, or maybe he was just messing with me and waiting to see if I was going to act on those feelings again. Whatever it was that he was trying to pull I was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

At the moment we were at school walking the halls during passing period. Sasuke was with us and we were discussing the lyrics to some new songs we had been working on. The good thing was that the beat for them was already done, now it was just a matter of getting the words right.

I was so into the conversation that it took me a moment to realize who I was looking at down the hall. The red unruly hair is what gave him away. It was my Garaa my ex-boyfriend, I never thought he would show up here again. I stopped walking and let memories of us come to my mind.

All the good time, but mostly how he cheated on me with someone from a different school. And tried to play it off like nothing happened. It hurt being with him, because he knew that I knew about this other guy. But yet he wanted to have me too. Finally after almost six months of dealing with this shit and realizing he wasn't going to stop seeing this guy. I broke it off with Garaa and made the bad mistake of telling Sasuke. Needless to say Itachi had to come bail us out of a detention center. It took a lot of bribing to get Itachi not to tell my parents about it. That man is nuts beyond all comprehension.

"Hey Shikamaru are you okay?"

Naruto asked.

"Yeah uh let's head to class."

I looked at him and then at Sasuke. I shifted my eyes in Garaa's direction. He looked at him and his face showed more hate then mine had shown shock.

"Come on were going to be late."

School; I hate school, to be honest I saw no point in it. Good thing it was Friday and time for school to let out. I got lucky and didn't have to see Garaa for the rest of the day.

So now we were all on our way to the recording studio Madara had set up for us. I think if I wasn't so pissed and shocked at seeing that cheater I would have thanked him. Because seeing him today finally made the lyrics for one of our new songs come to me. It was perfect and now it was time to lay down the music for the song.

Getting the beat recorded was the easy part, but singing these lyrics was setting us back. I've been standing in this box with headphones on for almost two hours and it still didn't sound right. I hadn't really thought about how hard it would be to make a CD.

"Shikamaru it just sounds to grungy and it's not really fitting the beat."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Soften it up a little man, make it more punk."

"Yeah easy for you to say."

"Look let's give it one more go and then call it quits for the day."

"Okay, start the track."

We ran through the song about five more times until I finally got the vocals right. The song was perfect and it was suiting the way I felt right now. It was time for me to finally move on from this and start new. Now I wasn't second guessing myself on confronting Naruto about my feelings and finding out his, if he even had any. I don't want seeing Garaa every day at school to upset me anymore. He's my past and I'm ready to look forward into my future with someone else.

"Dude, it's good we have our fist track. Now let's get out of here I'm hungry."

"Hold on Sasuke I want to try something. Play that other song we were working on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing."

I could hear the beat playing in my ears and the words just came to me. Yeah this would work out perfectly.

You keep calling it a crash and burn

Just waiting your turn

You might have time to speak

There barely was a lesson learned

'Cause it will return no favors back to me

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

'Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after, just a little faster

Am I the only eyes that see so subtly?

This cut and dry routine

Even when you're by my side

I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

'Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after, just a little faster

Just a little faster

Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin

From the pavements settles in when we learn too much too soon

Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin

From the pavements settles in when we learn too much too soon

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

'Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

It was never good enough for me

Show me what you're after, just a little faster

One the song was over I stepped out of the booth and went to stand by Sasuke.

"Shikamaru what are you smoking?"

"What?"

"Seriously man you need to share that shit. That's two songs we just finished."

"Well I'm not smoking anything. I was just really feeling inspired today."

"Whatever, come here I was working on something while you were in there most of the time and I think you're going to like it."

Sasuke handed me a paper he had been writing on, there were crossed out lines and some words written in different colors to show what was being said and where he changed things over and over. I handed the paper back to him.

"That's pretty good man."

"Yeah I even got somewhat of a tune for it. If you want we could try it out."

"Sure let's do it."

Sasuke got out his guitar and started strumming a few keys so I could get a feel for it. A few beats in I started singing the lyrics.

Shikamaru: I have no room, no space to move around.

And this box is getting smaller

I'm trying to get out.

How did I get so far from where I was.

When did I decide to lose my way.

What have I become.

Sasuke: I've got a new low

All 52 cards in a row.

I see now that I won't let go.

No I won't let go.

Well who am I?

A cold shoulder left to cry.

You feel bad, well so do I.

Yeah so do I.

Together: I've been right, I've been left.

I've been wrong, I've been left behind.

I've been up, but mostly down.

I've been right, I've been left.

I've been wrong, I've been left behind.

I've been up, but mostly down.

Shikamaru: I cannot help feeling like

I have so much at steak.

So I lock myself inside my head

And I just run in place.

So many directions.

I don't know which way to go.

I'm so busy doing nothing.

I've got nothing to show.

Sasuke: I've got a new low

All 52 cards in a row.

I see not that I won't let go.

No I won't let go.

Well who am I?

A cold should used to cry on.

You feel bad, well so do I.

Yeah so do I.

Together: I've been right, I've been left.

I've been wrong, I've been left behind.

I've been up, but mostly down.

I've been right, I've been left.

I've been wrong, I've been left behind.

I've been up, but mostly down.

Shikamaru: I make mistakes

Just like everybody else.

But instead of letting it go

I can't forgive myself.

Sasuke: Well I did my time

In the window-less box

Like it or not

All I got now is today

Tomorrow ain't here

And yesterday is gone dead on me anyway.

Together: I've been right, I've been left

I've been wrong, I've been left behind

I've been up, but mostly down.

I've been right, I've been left

I've been wrong, I've been left behind

I've been up, but mostly down.

I've been right, I've been left

I've been wrong, I've been left behind

I've been up, but mostly down.

"This is genius, please tell me you recorded what we just did somehow."

"I'm not stupid man of course I did."

"Good because if you didn't I might have to hurt you."

"Whatever call Naruto and tell him we'll pick him up on our way to my house."

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 _ **Okay I know this took a while to update but here you go hope you all enjoy. –Itachiluv89**_


	11. Just Hanging Out

**Just Hanging Out:**

When we go to Sasuke's place Kiba and Sakura had just pulled up. There was also another car in the drive way.

"What is he doing here?"

Sasuke muttered as he parked the car right behind Itachi's. Naruto and I got out of the car first and headed to the door. Knowing Itachi was here there was a huge possibility that the door wasn't even locked and we could walk right in. Sakura was the brave one to open the door and like I thought it wasn't locked. Very cautiously we entered the house not knowing what to expect.

We heard noise coming from the kitchen so we headed that way.

"Itachi, why are you here?"

Said man was standing there with his four year old son sitting in the crock of his arm while he picked at the food in Itachi's other hand. The kid didn't even notice we had walked in because there was food in front of his face.

"I was hungry."

His answer was very honest.

"Anna didn't leave food already made for you the heat up?"

"Well you see that's one of the problems. The other is that last week I told her we should have another kid, she laughed in my face and told me very seriously no. Since then she has been working really late at the studio getting ready for her new clothes line to launch. I kind of think she's mad at me, and not leaving food is punishment."

"Oh really, you do realize the main reason why she married you is because you got her pregnant in the first place."

"Uh, yeah I kind of had that thought. But after four years, almost five now, I would have assumed she had gotten over that. Anyways I'm going to go sit at the table so I will hopefully be able to eat some of this food before Kenji eats it all."

At this he looked to his son who was about to shove more food in his mouth. He smiled and spoke.

"Sorry daddy,"

I had to admit the kid was a little cute, considering his dad was completely off his rocker most of the time. Kenji was pretty normal, hell even Anna was more normal then Itachi.

"Whatever, Sakura will you order some pizza. And tell them to put it on Itachi's tab."

"Really Sasuke, don't you think I have enough expenses with Kenji."

"Consider this a trial run for when Anna does decide to give you another kid."

"That's not funny."

We walked to the media room in the back of the house while Sakura got everyone's order for what type of pizzas to get. Once we were behind a closed door Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell Itachi but Anna's already pregnant."

"Seriously? I thought she was pretty against having another one."

"Oh she is. But my brother can do some pretty dumb shit when he's drunk. He threw away her birth control. And before she could get more, he went out to get trashed with his buddies again and got her pregnant."

"Damn, now I feel even worse for Anna."

'Fuck that's really got to suck,' I thought after I said it.

"Shit you should have heard her telling my mom. She was cursing Itachi in every language she knows."

"Uh, how many is that again?"

Naruto had asked while scratching the back of his head trying to think.

"She's up to fifteen right now."

"Are you serious? Last time I saw her it was only five."

"Anna is really smart, just not smart enough to get away from Itachi."

Sakura came into the conversation. She was done putting in our order for pizza and now sat beside Sasuke. If I remembered correctly Anna had graduated top of her class in High school and College. With Itachi and his best friend Kisame right at her heels in terms of GPA level. Neither of them would challenge her for that number one rank, only knowing it would mean their demise.

"How long does she intend to hide it from him?"

"It's been three months and my brother is still clueless. I'm going to text her so she knows Itachi is here with Kenji. If not she'll freak out because they aren't at home where they should be."

About an hour later we heard a small voice calling down the hall.

"Sasuke-Nii, Sasuke-Nii."

The little voice got closer and there was banging on the door.

"Sasuke-Nii, lemme in. Open door, lemme in."

Sakura got up and opened the door only to have Kenji wrap his arms around her legs.

"Pick me up Pinkie. Up, up, up."

As he held onto her he bounce on his toes. Sakura groaned at the nick-name but picked him up anyways.

"Where's your dad?"

She asked him.

"Wit his friends."

"What are you talking about Kenji?"

Sasuke asked this question with a raised eyebrow.

'Would Itachi seriously leave his kid here and go out with his friends?'

I thought as I got up to and followed Sasuke out the door. The other three stayed in the room with Kenji. As Sasuke and I got closer to the front of the house we heard voices.

"So maybe he didn't leave."

I looked to Sasuke and he just shrugged. I was a little nervous to see what we were walking into, knowing who Itachi was and now that he was in a band. We had never met any of his friends, the only ones we knew were Anna, who is his wife, and Kisame, who was his best friend.

"Hey Uchiha where'd that kid of yours go, hmm."

"Uh, he was just here."

"Nice Itachi, Anna's going to kill you if he walked out the door."

"Okay, okay I'll go find him. He couldn't have gotten far?"

"Its fine Nii-San, Kenji is in the media room with the others."

"Oh, Sasuke. What a good little brother you are?"

"Are you already drunk?"

"I might be. They might be too."

The adult Uchiha brother gestured to his friends. I noticed one with blonde hair, he almost looked like a girl, was holding a nearly empty bottle of alcohol.

"Hey Uchiha are we going to play something or not, hmm. I thought that was why you called us over here, hmm."

"What are they talking about?"

I asked Sasuke.

"I think they might be drunk enough to play music."

Itachi sat in his chair quietly, like he was thinking about something. Soon enough that sinister smirk came to his lips and he chuckled.

"You're right, my dad still has our old instruments down stairs in the basement."

"Now you're talking Uchiha. Let's get this party fucking started."

"Hidan watch your language. If Anna heard Kenji say that word we would all be dead."

The guy who assumed was Hidan had white slicked back hair and his button down shirt was half open.

"Fuck you Kakuzo I'll say whatever the fuck I want. The kid knows not to repeat anything I say."

Kakuzo must be the man the man next to him he had the lower half of his face covered, almost like our Hatake-Sensei.

'I wander if their related.'

I thought to myself.

"So let's get to it Itachi."

"Hey kid, you guys want to see what a real band looks like, hmm?"

"Go get the rest of the guys Shikamaru. I'm going to help the drunks set up."

"Yeah,"

Walking back to the others I was very intrigued to see what they could do especially if they were drunk.

"Hey guys, so it looks like Itachi called some of his friends over and yeah they are drunk. And they are going down to the basement where Fugaku-San has their instruments so they can play some music."

"What Itachi-Nii is going to sing? Oh man this is going to be good. What are we waiting for guys let's go watch."

Naruto jumped from his seat and over the couch just to land right in front of me.

'Too close, way too close.'

Unconsciously I leaned into him, the good thing was no one noticed and Naruto still had that goofy smile on his face. I regained myself and moved away.

"You coming Shika."

I heard is voice and realize everyone was already out of the room except for Kenji, who was pulling at my pant leg.

"I wanna go see daddy."

Itachi really did have a cute kid, even if he had red hair like his mother. Because his hair was also curly both parents kept it short and looked like popcorn on top of his head. If you look past the red hair, the kid looked exactly like Itachi.

"Yeah come on kid."

I picked him up, and just like any other time he pulled at my hair and let out a giggle.

"It looks funny."

When we got to the basement the guys were almost done getting the equipment set up.

"Daddy, daddy."

I put the kid down and he ran to Itachi, I could tell the older man was still fairly drunk because he was teetering from foot to foot. But he found the balance to come down to Kenji's level and give him a smile.

'Is this what growing up looks like? Having a family and a career.'

When I thought about it Itachi was lucky. He had a beautiful successful wife and a cute kid. He had a job with the Japanese Military as a weapons technician. He was also a computer genius, so the man really did need the job of being our manager. He did this for fun and evidently he made music for fun too.

"Test, test. 1, 2, 1, 2. Alright looks like everything works okay. You ready Itachi?"

"Yeah, let's do that song I wrote a few days ago."

"Nii-San I didn't know you were writing music again."

"I get bored when Anna works all day and Kenji just wants to sleep."

"Uchiha are we doing this or not, hmm."

"Yeah, yeah."

The drums came in first, played by Kakuzo, next came the guitars, Kisame and Hidan. With the bass as a low under tone, Diedara.

 _I wanted to save you_

 _Give breath that escaped you_

 _But you stayed down_

 _Kisame & Diedara-(stayed down)_

 _To resuscitate you_

 _Breath my breath back into you_

 _You stayed out_

 _Kisame & Diedara-(stayed out)_

 _I wanted to shake you_

 _To scream to awaken you_

 _You stayed down_

 _Kisame & Diedara-(stayed out)_

 _In your slumber you saw everything_

 _Everything but me_

 _Why must we stop?_

 _Why must we stop now?_

 _Why must you crush our glow?_

 _Don't you know that heaven is slow?_

 _Don't remake our heaven_

 _I wanted to save us_

 _Wept words that escaped us_

 _But you stayed out_

 _(You shut them out)_

 _I fell down to face you_

 _To find you were wakeful_

 _And you'd forced me out, I'm nothing now_

 _In your slumber you saved everything_

 _Everything but me_

 _Why must we stop?_

 _Why must we stop now?_

 _Why must you crush our glow?_

 _Don't you know that heaven is slow?_

 _Don't remake our heaven_

 _Why must we stop?_

 _Why must we stop now?_

 _Why must you crush our glow?_

 _Don't you know that heaven is slow?_

 _Don't erase our heaven._

The song was awesome and in that moment I was able to understand that Itachi really was human with human feelings. I had heard from Sasuke that a few years ago their older cousin Shisui had gone into a coma just recently they pulled the plug on his life support. And right now he was living day by day with minimal brain function. The song spoke the feelings that Itachi had a hard time expressing out in the open. It made me see his differently now. It made me realize why he was so closed off sometimes, why he took every moment seriously.

They played a few songs, but the last song they played was just as intense and heart felt as the first one.

 _Drop like the needle_

 _Today I felt it drain (felt it drain)_

 _I'll climb back up to you_

 _On ladders of the rain (of the rain)_

 _Break them down, shake their frail beliefs_

 _I'll show them, show them a believer_

 _Three hundred thousand amps_

 _And I'm your warm receiver_

 _When they kill the lights_

 _You'll remain my conductor_

 _And if they dare to drain your life_

 _I'll become your conductor_

 _Don't cut the connection_

 _Bleed into black clouds_

 _And I will lick them clean_

 _Turn to a tourniquet_

 _And cinch yourself to me_

 _Strike down now, shake their frail beliefs_

 _And make them newborn believers_

 _Three hundred thousand amps_

 _And I'm your warm receiver_

 _When they kill the lights_

 _You'll remain my conductor_

 _And if they dare to drain your life_

 _I'll become your conductor_

 _When they kill the lights_

 _You'll remain my conductor_

 _You'll remain my conductor_

 _You'll remain my conductor_

About thirty minutes later we were in front of Itachi's house after kicking out his still very drunk friends. I drove Itachi's car with him lying in the backseat giggling like a school girl. Sasuke would have drove his car but Itachi had a thing for manual vehicles and Sasuke didn't know how to drive it. The only good thing to come from this was that Naruto offered to go with me because I didn't really know where Itachi lived.

The music was playing so we weren't sitting in awkward silence listening to the adult in the back make a fool of himself. We both got out of the car and just my luck Itachi was lying towards me which meant I had to attempt to drag him out before Naruto could get a hold of him and help me walk him to the front door. Sasuke was holding Kenji who looked to be asleep.

At the door I saw a person waiting for us. Long legs, curvy body, and long red hair. If I wasn't into guys, I would fascinate about Itachi's wife. Anna wasn't Japanese, she had been a military brat and of Irish descent. Her family transferred to Japan when she was in middle school, even after living here for so long she still had an Irish accent.

"What the hell happened?"

She asked as she took her son from Sasuke.

"Well I had a group of friends over so we left Itachi and Kenji to themselves in the kitchen, while we went to chill out in the media room. After we watched a movie Kenji came in saying something about Itachi being with his friends. I thought he had left but when I went to go check he and his group were sitting around the table drunk."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No but Itachi was saying something about Madara asking him to bring back together his band. And I think he might have texted him saying he'd do it."

"He did what?"

"Hey Anna-Chan can we come in, Nii-San is pretty heavy."

"Fine, put him on the couch I'm going to go lay Kenji down."

We put him down on the couch and it was as if he knew what to do because he spread himself out on the cushions so he could sleep. Anna came back and she still didn't look too happy about the situation.

"You really need to tell him Anna, I think he's serious about it this time. He's been writing music again and it sounds damn good."

"I know, I found some songs he's been writing. I knew this would happen, and to be honest I wouldn't mind him going on tour with his band."

"Really?"

The three of us said at the same time.

"The man doesn't let me sleep, it's like he always has energy lately."

'That's gross and we didn't need to know that.'

"Look if him starting up his band again and going on tour is going to let me sleep then he can. I really don't want to explain to my four year old what the weird noise he hears coming from our bedroom is."

"Are you sure Anna? He really wasn't all there the first time to help you, wouldn't it be better if he was around."

"Its fine Sasuke, I can handle this. Besides I have your mom and my mom and my sisters so everything will be okay."

Anna came from a big family she had three sisters and five brothers. So there was no doubt she had plenty of help to prepare for a new baby.

"I do how ever have a stipulation for letting him start his band again."

'This can't be good. In the time I've known these people, I have come to find that all Uchiha's had a reason for what they did. And that trait had been passed to Anna even though she was only married into the family.'

"Your band has to wear my new clothes line. And perform at the fashion show on opening night."

"Anna-Chan I don't think…"

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Sasuke stepped in.

"Okay."

"What?"

"The kinds of people who buy Anna's clothes are most likely our own fans Shikamaru. She sells to the punk, goth, rock types of people."

"Alright, but nothing too shiny or with studs or spikes."

"Done. Bring your band to my studio in two weeks so I can have all of you custom fitted for clothes that will be presented in two months at my fashion show."

We left Itachi and Anna's house and Sasuke dropped Naruto and I off at my place. It was pretty late and needless to say I was still grounded. But I used the excuse that the three of us were working on a project for school so my parents didn't care what time we got back. Just so long as we didn't make any noise while moving around the house. Today was eventful and eye opening on many levels. And I was more excited for what was to come in the near future.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 _Alright I know I said I would update for "Not Alone", but I was just totally feeling my Shikamaru story and had to write it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. –itachiluv89_

 _Songs: No Resurrection and The Conductor by AFI_


	12. A Confession and Disaster

**So Troublesome**

 **Chapter 11: A Confession and Disaster**

 **AN: Wow so it has been a hot minute since I update this story. Sorry for taking so long for a moment there I wasn't feeling it and kept typing things up but I didn't like how it was going. But have no fear my amazingly awesome readers, I found my way back. Anyways I do hope you all will understand my reasoning as to what I am about to do in this chapter. You're not going to like it, but hopefully you can look past the tragedy that is about to strike within this chapter and continue to read the story.**

 **Also too I would just like to say Thank You to all the support and love I have gotten for the two new stories I posted. I truly was nervous to post them but turns out everyone loves them. So Thank You so very, very much. And without further ado here is a new chapter so** _ **So Troublesome.**_

* * *

Two weeks went by pretty fast and the next thing I knew I was standing in the studio of Anna Uchiha, with strange people poking and probing at me. All thanks to another Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. Who just so happened to be in the room next to me having the same thing done to him. I will admit that the clothing style Anna had picked out for each of us as individuals was almost spot on with our personalities. Though she did try to throw a studded top at me, it was a muscle shirt with the studs around the sleeves and neck line. I told her no, like a hundred times but that woman just doesn't listen. There was a knock at the door and the red headed devil herself walked in.

"Shikamaru Nara, what is the meaning of this?"

She was holding that forsaken top in her hands.

"I told you I wasn't wearing that."

"Well make the exception. Now put it on!"

She literally threw it at me this time. I caught it before the garment hit me in the face.

"Seriously Anna I don't do studs."

"What if I remove the ones from the neck line?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well make it quick, because I need to get these things into the shop soon. When you all become very famous your fans are going to want to wear those clothes too."

She made a point. The clothes they were designing for us were not just for us to wear. They were to help promote her business. And honestly I didn't mind, she was a business woman and I, well I just wanted to share my music with others. In the end we were both trying to make a living out of the things we love.

"Fine take the studs off the sleeves and leave the ones on the neck line."

"Good, I knew you would see things my way. Now let them fit you for leather pants."

I made a face but said nothing.

'I don't feel like still arguing with her anymore.'

She left the room and I was stuck with her just as pushy assistant. Five hours later and we were finally done. The good thing about all this was the free food Anna and her company provided for us all day. The worst part was that Madara had us scheduled to practice for this show we got tied into doing next week.

It was late in the evening, so late that Kiba had already gone home and Sakura was half asleep on the couch.

"Hey guys maybe we should call it a night."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me like I was a God at that very moment. They must have been thinking the same thing.

"Finally, man I'm so tired I could totally fall asleep right there next to Sakura."

Leave it to Naruto to go further than necessary in any situation.

"Yeah you and I both."

Sasuke went to go wake Sakura while Naruto and I started cleaning up. It didn't take long to set the studio back to how it was when we had arrived earlier in the day.

"So just make sure that if my parents ask we were working on a project at Sasuke's place."

"Yeah no prob man."

"Good cuz if my mom found out I stayed out this late while still be slightly ground and it had nothing to do with school. She would bury me alive and dance on my grave."

"I know, moms are scary like that. Mines the same way, you'll see when you meet her."

"So when are your parents getting here?"

"Like another week and my dad should be done with setting things up at the old office so he and my mom can come down here."

"Cool."

"Yeah so I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"That night, at the club. When we kissed, did you mean anything by it?"

'Shit, to be honest I had hoped he forgot about that night.'

"Uhm,"

"I mean if it didn't, I get it. You know, we're both guys and I didn't really think you liked me like that."

'Fuck, so he is like that. And now I just look like an ass cuz I didn't do anything since then.'

"Look Naruto; that kiss it was definitely a spur of the moment thing. And I didn't think it would have any real effect on you."

"Oh,"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I have feelings for you I just wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Well I do."

"You do,"

"Hey if you guys are done confessing your love for each other can we get out of here?"

I swear that guy always has the worst timing. Sasuke Uchiha the bane of my existence, no all the Uchiha's were the bane of my existence. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Geez can this guy get any cuter.

"Come on guys let's go. It's late and it's a good thing we don't have school till Monday."

As Sasuke turned around his phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed before answering the phone.

"What do you want Itachi?"

As he listened to the voice on the other side of the phone his relaxed posture turned tense and slightly shaky.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

He turned back to us and didn't speak for a moment but found his voice.

"I need you guys to drop me off at the hospital. Take my car back to your place Shikamaru I'll come by for it tomorrow sometime."

"Hey Teme, what happened?"

Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shisui just died."

When I woke up Sunday morning I texted Sasuke to see how he was doing. It wasn't until the afternoon that Sakura group chatted Naruto, Kiba, and I. She let us know the details for the funeral. It was to happen Wednesday during school. I relayed the message to my parents and they agreed to let me skip school for the day. Naruto was also able to get a hold of his parents and they were going to let him do the same. Monday and Tuesday at school were spent almost in complete silence. The five of us didn't do much interacting with anyone else aside for each other.

Even though I wasn't related to Shisui it still hurt knowing he was gone. And as bad as this sounds it sparked up a few songs for us to learn and perform at this mini concert we were going to do. Sometimes when there's an intense situation it can also provide for inspiration. I hadn't said anything to Sasuke about it yet, I wanted to wait till the weekend came back around and we could discuss the further process of getting a set list ready.

When Saturday finally came I felt it was safe to bring up these songs with Sasuke. He was sitting in the studio tapping a pen on his knee, I could tell he was in deep thought about something.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Like shit. Man I didn't think all this would affect me this way. Shisui was a lot older than me so most of what I remember is from when I was a small child. I talked to Anna early this morning, Itachi is still locked in their room. He won't come out or talk to anyone."

We stayed quiet for a bit.

"So what do you have for me?"

"Uh, yeah I didn't want to bring this up before because of what was going on but I think we should add these two song to our setlist."

I handed the papers to Sasuke and he looked over the lyrics.

"Shit man, you really need to share that shit when you smoke it."

"Heh, I know but anyways what do you think?"

"I think right now it's music like this that we need. I'm the one related to him but it's like we have all suffered the same."

"Yeah."

"Alright, enough sulking for today let's get some notes going with this and we'll practice till we die."

He stopped moving for a moment before speaking again.

"Might have been too soon to say that last part."

We laughed about it for a few minutes and then got to work.

The next week went by better and faster. One minute it was Monday morning and time for school, the next it was Saturday night and we were standing in the back room at the venue for Anna's fashion show. What surprised me the most was that when Itachi did finally show himself to the world again it was like nothing happened over the last few weeks. He was back to his normal, or at least normal for him. No one said anything or spoke of the hurt we all knew he was feeling inside, the man was not one for showing those kind of emotions. From what I heard from Sasuke Anna told him she was pregnant and that's what got him up and running again. I felt bad for the guy, he had just lost his brother in every sense of the word.

"You guys ready to go on?"

Itachi was standing by the door and we looked to him when he spoke.

"Yeah let's do this."

When we went on we did three songs before one of the new ones I wrote.

 _Dead as dead can be_  
 _The doctor tells me_  
 _But I just can't believe him_  
 _Ever the optimistic one_  
 _I'm sure of your ability to become_  
 _My perfect enemy_

 _Wake up (why can't you)_  
 _And face me (come on now)_  
 _Don't play dead (don't play dead)_  
 _'cause maybe (because maybe)_  
 _Someday I'll walk away and say_  
 _You disappoint me_  
 _Maybe you're better off this way_

 _Leaning over you here_  
 _Cold and catatonic_  
 _I catch a brief reflection_  
 _What you could and might have been_  
 _It's your right and your ability_  
 _To become my perfect enemy_

 _Wake up (why can't you)_  
 _And face me (come on now)_  
 _Don't play dead (don't play dead)_  
 _'cause maybe (because maybe)_  
 _Someday I'll walk away and say_  
 _You disappoint me_  
 _Maybe you're better off this way_

 _Maybe you're better off this way_  
 _Maybe you're better off this way_  
 _Maybe you're better off this way_

 _You're better off this_  
 _You're better off this_  
 _Maybe you're better off_

 _Wake up (why can't you)_  
 _And face me (come on now)_  
 _Don't play dead (don't play dead)_  
 _'cause maybe (because maybe)_  
 _Someday I'll walk away and say_  
 _You fucking disappoint me_  
 _Maybe you're better off this way_

 _Go ahead and play dead_  
 _I know that you can hear this_  
 _Go ahead and play dead_

 _Why can't you turn and face me_  
 _Why can't you turn and face me_  
 _Why can't you turn and face me_  
 _Why can't you turn and face me_

 _You fucking disappoint me_

 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_  
 _Passive-aggressive bullshit_

The crowd loved it, I even noticed Itachi nodding along. The concert went great everyone was enjoying the music. Once we came to the last song I knew it was going to deviate from the music we had just been playing but I felt it needed to be heard right now. Before we played it I took a moment to speak to the crowd.

"So this next song is different from what we were just playing but recently my bandmates and I went through a loss of someone pretty important and we would like to dedicate this song in his memory."

I looked over the crowd and took a deep breath before we started.

 _Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_  
 _Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?_  
 _We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep_  
 _There are things that we can have, but can't keep_

 _If they say_  
 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _In a sky of a million stars_  
 _It flickers, flickers_  
 _Who cares when someone's time runs out?_  
 _If a moment is all we are_  
 _We're quicker, quicker_  
 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _Well I do_

 _The reminders, pull the floor from your feet_  
 _In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh_  
 _And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair_  
 _Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there_

 _If they say_  
 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _In a sky of a million stars_  
 _It flickers, flickers_  
 _Who cares when someone's time runs out?_  
 _If a moment is all we are_  
 _We're quicker, quicker_  
 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _Well I do_

 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _In a sky of a million stars_  
 _It flickers, flickers_  
 _Who cares when someone's time runs out?_  
 _If a moment is all we are_  
 _We're quicker, quicker_  
 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
 _Well I do_  
 _Well I do_

When I opened my eyes after finishing the song, Itachi was no longer standing within the crowd. But there were cheers and clapping sounding throughout the room. I knew this song was a risk to take. It had meaning, spoke of a harsh reality that nothing last forever no matter how much we want it too. Things happen, lives cut short, almost makes it worth not wanting to continue on without that thing you've lost.

We expressed our gratitude and thanks to the crowd before heading to the backroom. Upon getting there Itachi was leaning against the far wall, head down and arms crossed. When he noticed us he lifted his head with a sad smile that we all saw.

"Thank you for that Shikamaru. I'm sure Shisui would have loved it."

"Yeah, um at first I was unsure if to play it or not. But it just felt right."

"Yes it did. Well there are some things I need to talk about with my wife. But you all should enjoy the rest of the show. These things usually have pretty good after parties."

He walked past us and out of the room. The group and I put our instruments away and the crew that came in took them out to our van. We did as Itachi suggested and watched the rest of Anna's show. And of course we went to the after party, drank too much stayed out too late. When I woke up the next morning Naruto was laying next to me in my bed.

How was I going to explain this one?

* * *

 **The two songs I used are: Passive by A Perfect Circle and One More Light by Linkin Park**


End file.
